


First Impressions

by Growler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growler/pseuds/Growler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Danny's first day as a Junior at Beacon Hills High School. I have no idea where this story will take me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding more chapters to this, I really enjoyed writing this!

It was September 4th, the first day of his third year of high school. Jackson had moved away to London during the Summer, leaving Danny alone for the majority of time. Stiles had called upon him a few times to blackmail him further into hacking into someone or other’s… school account? He wasn’t really sure, all he knew is that every time Stiles asked him, he’d bring more pictures of his cousin Miguel shirtless.

Danny didn’t really talk to anyone else from the lacrosse team, or anyone in general. It had always been Jackson and him. Sure, everyone liked him, but that didn’t mean that he had a lot of friends. He didn’t really share a lot of interests with other people he talked to - Danny was big on fiction, especially Sci-Fi, and he didn’t always feel like going out and getting drunk.

Danny trudged into Beacon Hills High School. His bag slung over one shoulder. It wasn’t a far walk to homeroom and he could stand looking like a douchebag for a few minutes. Should he change it to two-strapping it though? It was the first day back to his high school and there could possibly be some hot guys starting this year.

Shifting his other strap onto his left shoulder, he glanced at the faces of the people he passed. He knew most of them, and the freshmen looked terrified as they hurried through the halls, eyes glued to the floor. He saw one small girl turn a corner, trip, and fall face first into the crotch of the tallest senior. The senior doubled up on the floor, clutching his groin and moaning as the girl fumbled around, apologising profusely as she clutched her books and fled. Danny put a hand over his face and groaned in second hand embarrassment. He felt for her, he really did. He’d done something remarkably similar on his first day as a freshman in middle school, although his had been the bottom of a top row locker. Danny felt for the guy as well, he guessed. Never a nice feeling having a 75 pound bullet smash into your testicles.

Danny composed himself and resumed walking to homeroom. Rounding a corner, he stopped himself just as he was about to walk into someone.

"Watch it!" The guy grumbled, pushing Danny back slightly. Had Jackson been here, the guy wouldn’t have been able to get a hand on him before he’d be on the floor, Jackson pinning him down and forcing him to apologise.

But Jackson wasn’t there, so there was no one to stop the guy barging past Danny and pushing him into the lockers as he passed. Danny grunted in pain. Great, lacrosse season hadn’t even started and he might be injured. He flexed his shoulder - it wasn’t that bad. Danny watched the guy walk down the hall and made a mental note of how he was dressed. Short brown hair, leather jacket, brown t-shirt, jeans. He’d remember that. Hopefully he was joining the lacrosse team, and Danny could revel in saving every time he shot in practice.

Danny checked his watch. Still ten minutes before the bell went. He headed off to the bathroom.

He walked into his homeroom just as the bell went. He picked an empty seat next to Stiles and returned the smile he gave him. Stiles was probably the closest friend he had right now. He might have been using Danny on several occasions but he still invited him out places occasionally. It seemed he was the only one that wanted to hang out with him. Well, the only one that wanted to hang out with him sober.

"Class, can I have your attention please?" The teacher asked. Danny studied her quietly, he didn’t recognise her. She must be new. No one else paid attention though, they continued to talk. “Class?" She said again.

Someone shifted next to her and cleared his throat. Danny’s eyes snapped onto him. Everyone else’s immediately did, too, and they all stopped speaking. It was as if he controlled them. Leather jacket, jeans, short brown hair. It was that guy from the hall. Admittedly, he was hot, but he was a dick. Danny frowned.

"That’s better," the teacher said. “Now, class, my name is Miss Evanshaw and this is… was it Aiden?"

"Ethan." He smirked, and looked Danny straight in the eyes. Danny glared back. fuck you, he thought.

"Sorry, Ethan. It’ll take me a while to learn all your names. Why don’t you take a seat, Ethan? Next to… uh…" She gestured to the empty seat on Danny’s left. Danny managed to conceal a groan, but not the eye roll.

"Danny," he replied monotonously. “My name is Danny."

Miss Evanshaw smiled. “Ethan, why don’t you take a seat next to Danny?"

Ethan practically swaggered up to Danny. He didn’t break eye contact or wipe that stupid smirk off of his face. Danny could tell this was going to be a long year. Ethan dropped his bag to the floor and slouched into the chair, slightly facing Danny. “Ethan," he said. “Nice to meet you." He extended his hand over to Danny. Danny stared blankly at it, and then to Ethan.

A great clamour arose as Stiles fell out of his chair and flailed on the floor. It was only then that Danny realised that the whole class - even Miss Evanshaw, had leaned in slightly to watch the situation. Danny still stared at Ethan as he smirked again and retracted his hand.

The bell rang and Miss Evanshaw squeaked. “Oh my word, I was meant to hand out all these sheets! All right, everyone, take one of each as you leave. One at a time, one at a time! Don’t forget your timetables!"

Danny was quick getting out of his chair, although Ethan was quicker. Bastard.

"Say, why don’t you show me around the school?" Ethan asked Danny, as he moved to block Danny’s path.

"Learn from experience, that’s what I did." Danny replied, his own smirk plastered across his face. Danny pushed past and looked down at his timetable. Maths first. Danny checked his other first lessons on his timetable. Maths, Physics, English, Biology. Crap. He’d need a lot of caffeine in the morning to get through this.

"Dude, come on, I have Maths first, where the hell am I meant to go?" Ethan questioned from behind him. Danny stopped dead in his tracks. Which probably wasn’t the best idea in the middle of the hallway early in the morning, he realised as someone barreled into him. Danny whipped round and saw Ethan. Gone was the smirk from his face, a slight frown in its place.

"Maths?" Danny murmured. “You have maths?" He said, slightly louder.

"Well, yeah. Everyone does Maths. Now where do I go?"

"Look, you can’t be a dick to me and then expect me to help you out when you need me to." Danny pointed out.

Ethan looked confused. “When was I ever a dick to you? First time I’ve seen you was ten minutes ago."

"This morning? In the hallway? You pushed past me and shoved me into a locker? None of this sounds familiar to you?" Danny demanded angrily.

"That wasn’t me, I swear!"

"Of course it was you. Leather jacket, jeans, short brown hair, brown t-shirt," Danny said as he gestured to Ethan’s blue shirt.

"What? Danny, my shirt is blue."

Danny was confused. “But… I was sure that…"

Ethan rubbed his hand down his face. “I think you just described my brother, Aiden."

"You… you have a brother?"

"Yeah, he was wearing almost identical clothes to me, but a different shirt. So people can tell us apart." He smirked. “Although, evidently it didn’t work."

Danny went bright red. “Oh God," he murmured. “Oh God I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise."

Ethan waved it away with his hand. “Don’t worry about it. Actually, saying that, there is something you can do for me."

Danny swallowed. “Yeah?"

Ethan looked around him before he leaned closed into Danny, one arm on his chest. “You could show me the way to Maths." He whispered, before he pulled back and broke into a fit of laughter.

"Fuck you," Danny smiled. “It’s this way," He turned away from Ethan - who was still laughing - and walked down the hallway.

Ethan jogged to catch up to Danny, who had his hand on the handle to the Maths room. “In all seriousness though, fancy giving me a tour of the school? Maybe during break or…" He looked Danny up and down and smirked again. “After hours?"

Danny’s eyes dropped to the floor as he smiled, and turned the handle.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, does anyone have an answer for the last question? Lydia?" Mr Harold queried pointedly, noticing Lydia’s lack of interest. He was a short, thin man - barely five foot four, with balding straw coloured hair. With a tendency to get excited at even the most trivial thing, which spread to the people nearest to him, it was no wonder that Mr Harold was a favourite among staff and students. There was a long running joke among the staff (which Mr Harold started) that how well behaved a year group was was measured by how much his hairline receded. 

Lydia bushed a strand of hair from in front of her eyes behind her ear. “63.35 degrees." Her head was tilted to an angle and propped up by her hand. Obviously she found the topic they were learning to be ridiculously easy.

Mr Harold beamed. “Correct," He turned back towards the board to write down the solution. As he scrawled, he murmured to himself, and Danny could just make out the words. “I should have known she’d have completed all her work. How she hasn’t been discovered by MIT is beyond me…"

At the front of the classroom, Danny sat with Ethan on his left. To make up for the confusion between him and his brother, Danny scrawled his agreement show him around the school during lunch on the hastily written note Ethan had passed him. Doing as Ethan originally suggested and showing him around the school after the day had finished was a bad idea, as the only teacher not to dash out of the door as soon as the bell rang was Mrs Carmichael. Beady eyes keeping watch from a room illuminated by the glow of a computer screen, she surveyed the world outside her own, eager to slap detentions on any student that put a toe out of line. How she had managed to avoid retribution was beyond Danny’s comprehension. ("Dude, I’m telling you, she has a fetish," Stiles had complained on more than one occasion.)

Danny heard a mumbled “God damn it," to his left, closely followed by the sound of furious scribbling. Danny sneaked a quick peek. Ethan’s book was covered in heavy scrawls and crossings out, and Danny could see a “Fuck maths" written erratically in the right hand corner. Today didn’t seem like Ethan’s day. Ethan’s head turned to face him, his face a mixture between confusion and anger. “Help me!" Ethan mouthed, eyes widening slightly. Danny flung a hand across his mouth to try and stifle the giggle that threatened to expose him. Not easily bested, the laughter caused his shoulders to shake. Ethan frowned at him, mouth pouting slightly. Taking a deep breath, Danny composed himself and focused on the rest of the questions Mr Harold had written on the board.

The rest of the lesson passed without incident, save for the few muttered curses from Danny’s left. When the bell rang, Ethan sighed with relief and slouched in his chair, head lolling over the back.

"How did you find that?" Danny asked with a sly smile. He already knew the answer. Advanced placement mathematics wasn’t the easiest of subjects.

Ethan lifted his head and frowned at him. “You’re kidding, right? That was awful. I’ve never done… this." He said, smacking his book with the back of his hand.

"None of us have, it’s the start of the school year. Just wait until we’re integrating them."

"Surely it can’t get much harder than this?"

Danny’s imagination had a whale of a time with that question. “Come on," He said, “it’s next period. We’re going to be late for…" He trailed off. Danny rummaged through his bag and found his timetable. “Crap."

Stiles clapped him on the back as he passed them. “Ready for Chemistry, buddy? With Mr Harris, my favourite." It was no secret that there was no love lost between the two. Stiles was regularly threatened with detention or suspension or something along those lines each lesson. Stiles vowed to get revenge one day. One of his favourite hobbies was coming up with schemes to do so, and they usually contained maiming. “Not murder," He would point out, "maiming. Much more painful." Scott had pointed out that he would probably get caught, to which Stiles replied that Mr Harris had made so many enemies over the years it could be anyone. Although he had to admit that none of them would come up with any plans quite as detailed and intricate as the ones he came up with.

"I’ve got Chemistry, too," Ethan murmured as he studied his timetable. “Want to walk together, teach me a few places along the way?" He directed to Danny.

"Yeah, sure." Danny replied, packing his books into his bag. “Actually, you know what, show me your timetable."

Ethan didn’t say anything as they walked. Danny’s eyes flickered from one sheet to the other, comparing their timetables. “You’re with me for Maths, Chemistry, PE, English, History, and Biology. I don’t know who you’re with for your other classes though. Why did you pick French?"

"It’s sexy." Ethan shrugged.

"It is, rather." Danny nodded. His eyes widened when he realised what he’d said. “I mean, uh, it’s… Shut up." He grumbled to Ethan, who was laughing for the second time that day. "Let’s just get to Chemistry, okay?"

Composure regained, Ethan wiped a tear away from his eye. "Sure," Ethan chuckled.

Lunch was after third period, and Danny was stood outside the French classroom. Chemistry had gone as predicted (difficult but manageable - Stiles had detention tomorrow). People milled out of the room, but there was no sign of Ethan. There had been no sign of his brother since the morning incident, for which Danny was thankful. Checking his watched revealed that it was five minutes into lunch, but he didn’t mind. He’d asked to leave five minutes early from his Physics lesson to show Ethan around the school, for which Miss Hern, a short, blonde haired, bubbly woman, had praised him for being a wonderful person. Little did she know that the actual reason was so that he could buy food for him and Ethan in order to miss the queues. Did he feel guilty? Maybe a little bit. Still, he could only stand outside a classroom for so long. He looked around for Ethan again. He spotted him talking to Lydia, arms folded and leaning against a locker. Lydia laughed. Danny knew Lydia well enough to know that she wasn’t laughing because Ethan was making her laugh, she was laughing because she couldn’t believe how easily she had wound him around her little finger. Ethan extended a hand and brushed a lock of hair behind Lydia’s ear. Danny frowned. He could have sworn Ethan was into him and not Lydia. Then again, he probably imagined it. Ever since Jackson left he’d been pretty lonely, after all. Yeah, he had definitely imagined it.

"Hey, there you are!" Danny jumped, causing the person behind him to chuckle that made Danny’s stomach flutter. Again. Damn it. He’d have to stop making a fool of himself. Danny turned to face… Ethan? Danny groaned. twins. Aiden must be flirting with Lydia, not Ethan. let him, Danny thought. He had no idea what he was in for. “Have you been waiting all this time? Sorry, I’d gone to the bathroom before the bell went. Is that lunch?" He said, taking one of the sandwiches. “Oh my God, is this chicken?" Ethan unwrapped it and took a bite. He groaned in ecstasy and smirked at Danny. “Thanks for buying me lunch, I guess dinner’s on me then?"

Danny blushed. “We’ll see. Come on, we’ve got a bit of ground to cover."

They started from the entrance to the school. Danny thought it was a good idea as Ethan would be able to find his way around the school without any help. They walked the routes that Ethan would need to take in order to get to his classes at the beginning, and once again at the end. Ethan made little comments about some of the rooms, some that made Danny laugh and others that made him blush. They talked as they made their way around the school. About family, music, films, anything in general. The more he talked to Ethan the more Danny liked him, and the more he liked him the more they talked.

It was just Aiden and him, Ethan explained. Their parents had died in some accident when they were younger, and they were passed from various relatives until they were taken by a friend of their mother’s. Duke, Danny thought it was. He also had an eclectic music taste, even more varied than Danny’s was. Ethan promised to bring in a few CDs for him to listen to and try out. He wasn’t a big film buff though, not like Danny. That was his element. Ethan suggested Danny and he could watch some films sometime, with a grin that suggested his intentions weren’t quite so innocent.

When they reached the school changing rooms, Ethan told Danny that he was thinking of joining the lacrosse team. “Aiden and I played in middle school. We still have our sticks, but we don’t get much use of them nowadays. What do you reckon? Should I go for it?"

"Yeah, if you want. Tryouts are in October. Careful when you do, though, I hear the goalie is really good."

"Ha, as if. I’ll just aim my shots for his head, he’ll flinch when he sees it coming and fuck out of the way." Ethan tapped his temple and smirked at Danny. “Human instinct."

"I think I’ll see it coming, actually." Danny grinned.

Ethan’s mouth opened slightly. “You’re the goalie? Damn it." He thought for a moment and then smirked again. “Don’t think you’d appreciate my balls to your face. Or would you?"

"Okay, that’s not even charming anymore."

"Then let me show you how sorry I am by taking you to a fancy restaurant."

Danny pretended to sigh, even though a smile was plastered across his face. “Fine. But keep it strictly PG-13."

Ethan didn’t even try to hide the bounce in his walk as they continued.

The bell for last period rang. Luckily they both had had free periods, which meant they had spent a good hour and a half wandering around the school. Time well spent? Danny thought so.

"So what do you have now?" Ethan asked. “I’ve got English. That’s… straight down the hall and to the right, yeah?"

Danny grinned. "we’ve got English. We have it together, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"And since you’re so confident, you lead the way."

"Are you sure?" Ethan queried. “What if I go the wrong way?"

Danny shrugged. “We’ll have to see won’t we?"

Fifteen minutes later and after a few wrong turns, they arrived at English. Danny apologised on behalf of both of them to Miss Blake, their new English teacher. She hadn’t been pleased, but was understanding. Miss Blake was pretty, that couldn’t be denied. Danny could tell that she was going to be the object of many people’s desires. Her slightly curled, dark chocolate hair was pushed back behind her ears. Every so often she would tuck a loose thread from the wrist of her spotted blouse into the sleeve. She had introduced herself to the class in a chirpy manner and orchestrated an impressive display to get the class to turn their phones off during her lessons. Danny hadn’t seen her before. There were quite a few new teachers in this year. 

They were studying Macbeth. Not that Danny could complain. A man’s thirst for power, which was encouraged by his wife - the driving force behind the whole debacle. Danny thought it was a great story, but it was one that he had read before, so the class readings would be tedious.

"Well, Danny, Ethan, we were just discussing what the class thought some of the themes of the book were. We’ve already had two ‘No idea’s. Will I get a better response from one of you?" Miss Blake asked. She was leaning on her desk, her arms either side of he body, hands curled under the edge. One leg was crossed over the other.

"The thirst and abuse for power. Macbeth and Lady Macbeth are both striving to gain more and affirm their positions of power. Macbeth becomes a tyrant when his public image has become damaged beyond repair." Danny replied.

Miss Blake stood up straight and crossed her arms. “Good! I’m glad someone did a bit of reading. You can both sit down. Unless… do you have anything to add, Ethan?"

Ethan’s eyes widened for a second. “Um…" He cleared his throat. “Guilt?"

"Uh… yes, but could you expand on that?"

"Well… Macbeth is tormented by guilt. After he murders the king, he hears someone praying and is unable to say ‘Amen’. He is terrified by his own sense of sin. He is also unable to sleep peacefully ever again: “Methought I heard a voice cry “Sleep no more"". Lady Macbeth even comments on it at one point, although I’ve forgotten where. There’s also the recurring blood stained hands. Lady Macbeth urges him to wash it away, and it is then that he realises that he will never be free of his guilt. Lady Macbeth herself tries to wash away the blood on her hands while she is sleepwalking, showing that she, too, is plagued by guilt and unrest in her dreams. Banquo’s ghost even appears to Macbeth during a feast, and could be seen as the physical manifestation of his guilt." Ethan nodded to Danny. “Which is how he reacted destroyed his public image and lead him to become a tyrant."

Miss Blake was stunned. Danny was stunned. Everyone was stunned. Ethan looked around the room and smirked. “So how did I do?"

Miss Blake blinked a few times. “That was… wow. Very good, excellent, in fact! Well done, Ethan. Have you read Macbeth before?"

"Just once or twice."

"Then you won’t mind reading it again with the rest of us," Miss Blake chuckled. “Right, now sit down, boys."

The end of the day arrived, and Danny felt chipper. Miss Blake had turned out to be an incredible teacher, and due to Ethan’s extensive answer they had both been exempt from completing the homework due next lesson. Danny and Ethan walked to the school car park and chatted more about lacrosse. Ethan was definitely going to try out for the team, and Danny had promised to help him train. They had been inseparable for the entire day.

"Is this yours?" Danny said as they neared a motorbike. The metal was shining exquisitely - it was obviously well looked after.

"Yeah," Ethan replied as he mounted it. He fastened his helmet and looked at Danny. “Need a ride?"

"Nah, it’s okay. Thanks though. I usually walk through the woods, anyway. It’s a shortcut to my house."

"What about that dinner though? I remember a certain Danny saying that he’d go out with a certain sexy stranger." Ethan grinned.

Danny tried not to smile. He failed. “Pick me up at 8." He took Ethan’s hand and wrote his address down on the back.. He hoped Ethan didn’t realise he maybe lingered too long.

"Sure thing. See you then." He winked. “Dress fancy, but not too fancy." The motorbike roared into life, and Ethan sped away.

Scott ambled up to him. “Hey, Danny. Who was that you were with?" He asked.

"Him? Oh, that we Ethan. He’s new, actually." Danny blushed. “We… uh… we’re having dinner tonight." A small smile spread itself across Danny’s face.

"Dude, that’s awesome! Congrats." Scott said. He clapped Danny on the back. “Nice bike, too." He gestured to his own, rather modest bike, shoddy in comparison to Ethan’s, and laughed. “Makes mine look like a scooter."

Danny laughed along. “See you, Scott."

"Bye, Danny," Scott replied, his voice muffled by his helmet he pulled over his head.

Danny set off towards the woods. He needed to cross the lacrosse field to find the path through the woods that wasn’t covered in ivy or brambles. Jackson and he had discovered it one day when they had been playing hide and seek in the woods by his house. It was a game that they had often enjoyed playing together. Danny had run off towards the woods and clambered over the thicket. Realising what adventures could be had down the natural path, he had called back to Jackson. Danny could remember running off with him, laughter erupting from their mouths, quickly followed by panting breaths. They had come out by the high school, and intimidation from the imposing building and older students had sent them dashing back to Danny’s house.

His mind wandered as he made the journey for the umpteenth time. He thought of what he was going to wear tonight, where they were going to go, of Jackson - who regularly sent him emails inviting him to London to stay with him, and he especially thought of Ethan. Danny had told him quite a few things today that he hadn’t discussed with many people before. It was an odd feeling however. When Jackson moved, Danny felt like he had lost the one person he could talk to anything about, yet there seemed like there was no topic that he wasn’t willing to discuss with Ethan. He had known him for less than 10 hours, and already he felt closer to him than half the people in his year group. Was he taking this too fast? Should he cancel their date tonight? Or should he reschedule? Danny sighed. He was just getting nervous, which he shouldn’t be. Why would Ethan have asked him out if he wasn’t interested in Danny? There was nothing to worry about.

The clock struck eight, and Danny was seated on his staircase, his hands twisting together nervously. Standing up, he looked at himself in the full length mirror that occupied his hallway. Danny fumbled with his dark grey shirt. Should he undo the top button? The thin black tie around his neck was a bit tight. Screw it. He undid the button, loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves while considering the rest of his outfit. The black waistcoat had been his sister’s idea, and he had to admit that it was a good one. It made him look classier than just having the shirt, while still having a casual look about him, as well as having the added bonus that it matched his trousers. Danny took a deep breath and returned to his seat.

"Danny? Danny, dear, wake up." His mother’s voice roused him from sleep. His eyes heavy, he groggily assessed his surroundings.

He was still on the bottom of the stairs.

Crap. He must have drifted off waiting for Ethan. “Mum, what’s the time?"

"It’s…" She checked the clock. “Just gone twenty past ten."

Danny was horrified. “What? Oh God, Mum, has the doorbell rung at all tonight?"

"No, I don’t think so, why?"

Danny’s looked blankly at the floor. Sighing, he got up and walked up the stairs.

"Oh!" His mother exclaimed. “Your date! Danny, I’m so sorry. Want me to tell your father not to go in your room for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah, please." He responded, deadpan.

Danny reached his room and closed the door behind him. Getting undressed, he lay down on the bed. Who was he kidding? A guy like Ethan would never go for a guy like him. Danny regretted telling him about himself today. He’d probably get a few stares and a chuckles as he walked down the hallway now. Hell, Ethan might have been put up to it as a joke by someone. Why else would he have been so eager to introduce himself to Danny today?

God, how could he have been so blind?

Danny pulled the sheets up around him. Screw Ethan, he was fine before him, he’d be fine long after he had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously don't know what happened, I swear to God I originally intended this to finish with them on a date, but my hands were all "Lol nope". Sorry!
> 
> Also, I'm considering this story going in one of two directions. One is that there are no werewolves in this, and it becomes and AU, and the other is that there are werewolves, and I will include the scenes that Danny and Ethan have in the show, but fill the spaces between them. What would you prefer?


End file.
